Queen Grizelda
by BigMoose01
Summary: When the Rainbow King goes away on a vacation, he needs someone to rule the Rainbow Kingdom in his absence, so he reluctantly appoints Grizelda as queen of the Rainbow Kingdom, and it doesn't take long for the power to go to her head. Credit goes to GreenWiggle2018 for the story idea and the title card.


One morning in the Rainbow Kingdom, True, Bartleby, Zee, and Grizelda were making their way into the Rainbow King's castle, where the King had important news.

"I wonder why the Rainbow King called us here", True said.

"I don't know, but it must be urgent", Bartleby said.

"I sure hope nothing's wrong with him", Zee said.

"Me too", Grizelda said.

The four friends went inside, and found the King in his throne room.

"Good morning, your highness", True said.

"Ah, good, you made it", the King said, "now, you four are probably wondering why I called you here."

"A little, yes", Grizelda said.

"Well, everything's fine, in case you were worried about me", the King said, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on a little vacation."

"You are", True asked.

"Yes", the King said, "I'll be gone all week."

"But what about the kingdom", Zee asked, "someone has to rule it."

"I know", the King said, "that's why I called you four here."

Grizelda could hardly believe any of the words the King had said, and felt like she had been presented a golden opportunity.

"I volunteer as your replacement", Grizelda said.

The King was quite surprised to hear this.

"You want to be my replacement", the King asked.

"Of course", Grizelda said, "is there a problem with that?"

"Well, no", the King said, "it's just that I was thinking True was the right choice for that."

True was very touched to hear this.

"Really", True asked.

"Of course", the King said, "whenever there's trouble, I can always rely on True."

"Oh", Grizelda said, "I see."

Grizelda sighed and looked down, and True began to feel sorry for her friend.

"Actually", True said, "maybe it would be best if Grizelda was the temporary ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom."

The King was shocked to hear True say this.

"You don't want to be temporary queen of the Rainbow Kingdom", the King asked.

"It's not that I don't want to", True said, "it's just that I've already temporarily ruled over the Rainbow Kingdom, and I think it's only fair if we give Grizelda a chance to be queen."

"I don't know, True", the King said.

"Aww, come on, your highness", Grizelda said, "please?"

Grizelda made puppy dog eyes, and True did the same, which made it harder than it already was for the King to resist.

"Oh, alright", the King said.

Grizelda clapped her hands happily.

"Yay", Grizelda said.

Grizelda rushed up to the Rainbow King's throne and took a seat.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing", the King said.

"Don't worry, your highness", True said, "you won't regret this."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe", the King said.

The King proceeded to leave with his suitcase for his week-long vacation.

"Well, then", True said, "we'll leave you to ruling the kingdom, Grizelda."

"Okay, True", Grizelda said, "bye."

True, Bartleby, and Zee left the castle.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let little miss self-proclaimed princess be the queen", Zee asked.

"He's right", Bartleby said, "there's no telling what could happen with her on the throne."

"Guys, chillax", True said, "it's just one week, what could happen?"

In the castle, Grizelda was making plans for what was going to happen under her temporary rule.

"Looks like I'm queen of the Rainbow Kingdom now", Grizelda said, "and it's time I made a few changes."

The next morning, True yawned and woke up, followed by Bartleby doing the same.

"Good morning, True", Bartleby said.

"Morning, Bee", True said.

True got dressed and went into town with Bartleby, and they both noticed something strange.

"Huh", True asked.

"What happened", Bartleby asked.

Pretty much every building in the Rainbow Kingdom had been painted pink.

"I could've sworn there weren't that many pink buildings in the Rainbow Kingdom yesterday", True said.

"That's because there weren't", Grizelda said.

Grizelda walked over to True and Bartleby carrying a gold scepter with a red jewel in it and wearing a gold crown with a red jewel in the center, as well as a pink cape with a dark red heart clip.

"I took the liberty of having all buildings in the Rainbow Kingdom painted pink", Grizelda said.

"You did", True asked.

"Why", Bartleby asked.

"Because it's my favorite color", Grizelda said, "if I'm going to rule over the kingdom, I might as well make a few improvements to the kingdom."

At that moment, Mila greeted her.

"Good morning, Princess Grizelda", Mila said.

"That's Queen Grizelda", Grizelda said, "remember that."

"Oh", Mila said, "sorry."

"It's okay", Grizelda said, "just don't let it happen again."

Mila went on her way, and True and Bartleby were left shocked at Grizelda's behavior.

"Gosh, Grizelda", True said, "what's gotten into you?"

"Yeah", Bartleby said, "this just isn't like you."

"What can I say", Grizelda asked, "royalty can change a person."

"But you're only temporarily queen", True said.

"Maybe, but I'm going to make the most of it", Grizelda said.

Grizelda happily skipped away.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, True", Bartleby said.

"Oh, it's only been one day", True said, "how much of that power could she let go to her head?"

Back at Rainbow Castle, the Grizmos were setting up crystal statues and paintings of Grizelda all over the castle and castle grounds.

"That's it", Grizelda said, "good work, Grizmos."

Grizelda took a seat in her throne, and one of the guards waved a fan for her while another one did her nails.

"It feels good to be the queen", Grizelda said.

A little while later, Grizelda was walking around and passed Zee.

"Hello, Zee", Grizelda said.

"Hi, Grizelda", Zee said.

Grizelda suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and walked over to Zee.

"Zee", Grizelda said, "haven't you forgotten something?"

Zee thought for a moment.

"Nothing I can think of", Zee said.

"I'm wearing a new pair of shoes", Grizelda said.

Grizelda showed off her shoes, which were made of red crystal.

"Oh", Zee said, "I hadn't noticed."

Grizelda gasped in horror.

"You didn't notice my new shoes", Grizelda asked.

"Sorry", Zee said, "I just wasn't paying attention to your feet."

Grizelda was even more horrified to hear this.

"You scoundrel", Grizelda said, "just for that, you're going in the dungeon!"

Zee couldn't believe Grizelda's words.

"The dungeon", Zee asked.

"That's right", Grizelda said, "come with me."

Grizelda grabbed Zee by the hand and dragged him away, and the scene cut to the latter in the dungeon.

"You can't do this to me", Zee said.

"You're right, I can't", Grizelda said, "because I already have!"

Grizelda walked upstairs, and Zee sighed and sat down on the bench.

"I sure hope the wishes don't get lonely", Zee said, "I might be here a while."

Upstairs, Grizelda was getting ready to make some new laws.

"Now then, let's begin by making a few new laws", Grizelda said, "take a note, please."

A Rainbow Castle guard wearing a blue helmet pulled out a notepad and pencil for taking notes.

"Now then", Grizelda said, "new law one, everyone must give me a compliment."

The guard wrote down the law.

"New law two, every crystal found is to be given to me", Grizelda said.

The guard wrote down the second law.

"And new law three, I am to get free ice cream whenever I want", Grizelda said.

The guard wrote down the final law.

"Ah, it feels good to be a queen", Grizelda said.

The guard tiptoed away over to another guard who wore a pink helmet.

"I can't stand Queen Grizelda", Blue Helmet said, "she's got to be the worst queen this kingdom's ever had."

"I agree", Pink Helmet said, "all these silly laws are just so, well, silly!"

"We need to do something about it", Blue Helmet said, "but what?"

The two guards thought for a little while, and Pink Helmet got an idea.

"I've got it", Pink Helmet said, "we could get True to help us with this."

"True", Blue Helmet asked, "what could she do?"

"She could talk some sense into Grizelda", Pink Helmet said, "tell her what being a ruler is all about."

"You think that'll work", Blue Helmet asked.

"It better", Pink Helmet said, "or this is going to be the longest week of our lives."

"You said it", Blue Helmet said.

"Oh, guards", Grizelda said, "I need you to go about town and make sure everyone pays respect to my statues."

"We'll go and get her first thing in the morning", Pink Hat said.

"The sooner the better", Blue Hat said.

The next morning, True was fixing some breakfast, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming", True said.

True answered the door, and found the two guards standing there.

"Good morning, you two", True said, "what brings you here?"

"May we come in", Blue Helmet asked.

"Uh, sure", True said.

"Thanks", Blue Helmet said.

The two guards went inside and took a seat on the couch, and Bartleby entered the room.

"Morning, True", Bartleby said, "I see we have visitors."

"Yes", Blue Helmet said, "we have a serious problem."

"It's Queen Grizelda", Pink Helmet said, "she's gone mad with power, and is making all kinds of unreasonable new laws."

True could hardly believe what they were telling her.

"Grizelda, mad with power", True asked.

"That's right", Blue Helmet said, "we can't stand her anymore, and neither can the citizens."

"You have to talk some sense into her", Pink Helmet said, "tell her what is means to be a ruler."

"And it looks like she'd better do it fast", Bartleby said, "look outside!"

True and the guards looked outside and saw an angry mob of citizens carrying torches and pitchforks.

"They must be going to storm the castle", Pink Helmet said.

"Then we don't have much time", True said, "come on!"

True went outside and called Cumulo, and she, Bartleby, and the two guards got onto them.

"Okay, Cumulo", True said, "to the castle!"

Cumulo flew True and the others to the castle, and they all disembarked.

"Here we are", True said, "I'll go talk to Grizelda."

"You better hurry", Pink Helmet said, "that mob'll be here any minute."

True rushed into the castle and entered the throne room, where Grizelda was sitting on the throne and petting Frookie.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't True", Grizelda said, "come to admire me for all my glory?"

"No, Grizelda", True said, "I came to talk."

"Oh, alright, then", Grizelda said, "there's a lot of stuff about me that's worth talking about."

"I'm not here to talk about you", True said, "I'm here to talk about what you've been doing as queen."

"What about what I've been doing", Grizelda asked.

"You've been abusing the power and making selfish laws", True said, "that's not what being a queen is about."

"Yes it is", Grizelda said, "being a queen means doing whatever you want, and that's what I've been doing."

"That's not at all what it's about", True said, "being a queen is about making the right decisions, and doing what's best for your subjects."

Grizelda suddenly began to have thoughts about this.

"You think I've been a bad ruler", Grizelda asked.

"Kind of", True said, "but don't take my word for it, just ask the angry mob that's going to burst into the room in about fifteen seconds."

Grizelda became very worried.

"Angry mob", Grizelda asked.

"That's right", True said, "they're not happy with you for making all those laws."

Grizelda gulped with fear, and the mob burst into the throne room.

"There she is", a citizen said.

"Let's get her", another citizen said.

Bartleby walked up carrying a torch.

"Yeah", Bartleby said, "make her pay!"

True was surprised that Bartleby was part of the mob.

"Bee", True said, "whose side are you on?"

"I tried to slow the mob down, but it was no use", Bartleby said, "so I decided if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

True just facepalmed, and Grizelda spoke up.

"Attention, everyone", Grizelda said, "I have something to say."

The mob just continued making noise.

"Could you settle down, please", Grizelda asked.

The mob ignored Grizelda once again.

"Just for a moment", Grizelda asked.

The mob kept going, and Grizelda had become frustrated.

"I'm stepping down as temporary queen", Grizelda shouted.

This made the mob quiet down.

"Yes, you heard right", Grizelda said, "l realize now that maybe I wasn't exactly the best ruler I could be."

"That's an understatement", Bartleby said.

"Don't chastise me when I'm admitting my mistakes", Grizelda said.

Bartleby kept his mouth shut.

"Anyways, I realize now that I was being selfish and not thinking about my subjects", Grizelda said, "so, I am stepping down as temporary ruler and appointing the position to True."

Everyone cheered, and True stood there, feeling very surprised.

"You want me to replace you", True asked.

"That's right", Grizelda said, "you're the only one fit for the job."

Grizelda removed her crown and cape and put them on True.

"Thanks, Grizelda", True said.

"No problem", Grizelda said, "now, there's something I need to do real quick."

Grizelda walked away, and came back a few moments later with Zee.

"I'm glad I'm finally out of that dungeon", Zee asked.

"The dungeon", True asked, "what were you doing there?"

Grizelda proceeded to explain how she had imprisoned Zee just because he didn't compliment her on her new shoes.

"That's low, Grizelda", True said.

"I know", Grizelda said, "I hope you can forgive me, Zee."

"Aw, no hard feelings", Zee said, "it's all in the past."

"Really", Grizelda asked, "that's great!"

"Now, to take care of all the stuff that happened during your rule", True said.

"I'll clean it all up", Grizelda said, "I deserve it for being such a bad ruler."

"No, we'll help you", True said.

"Yeah", Zee said, "we're friends, and friends help each other."

"Really", Grizelda asked.

"Of course", True said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you", Grizelda said.

And so, True, Bartleby, and Zee helped Grizelda put the Rainbow Kingdom back to normal, and the King came back a few days later.

"I'm home", the King said.

The King went into the throne room, and was very surprised to find True sitting on the throne.

"True", the King asked, "but I thought Grizelda was the temporary ruler."

"Oh, her", True said, "she had second thoughts."

"Oh, alright", the King said, "well, I'm glad you got to be my replacement in the end."

"You're not the only one, your highness", True said.

True exited the palace, and the King sat down on the throne, taking back his place as ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom.


End file.
